


The Tale of The Great Genie War

by PrincessAmisi



Category: Shimmer and Shine (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmisi/pseuds/PrincessAmisi
Summary: Leah,Zac and Kaz all get a History Lesson when Shimmer and Shine incorrectly tell the story of The Great Genie War while exploring a long forgotten part of Zahramay Falls. While quoting from a Story Book on The Great Genie Coming Out Party, a long distant relative of the lost Genies had grown fed up with the incorrect fantasy telling of a History Lesson, Starshine a teenage well educated Genie and her siblings interrupt and correct the telling of the Great Genie War with Shimmer,Shine and Kaz meeting Grand Duchess Tess their Grandmama who after getting a letter and package from Empress Calianna and a visit from Samira explaining that her Genies In Training and their friends have found six unusual Genie Gems and a small box containing a precious long lost locket came to investigate the Genie Gems.





	The Tale of The Great Genie War

**It was a day like every other day that Leah and Zac visited Zahramay Falls, except this day was spent not frolicking and frivolously wasting wishes but on a Genie Trial brought forth by Princess Samira to find several long-lost gems that hadn't been seen in over a thousand genie years. Using the Travel Gem, the group had instantly travelled to the farthest point in Zahramay Falls to an area that had long been forgotten for three hundred Genie years. No Genie young or old had stepped foot in the lost village since the Great Genie War of three hundred years ago, a battle that saw the disappearance of four highly trained powerful genie siblings not much older than Shimmer,Shine and Kaz.**

**Leah looks around and says:** Wow, it looks like no one has lived here in ages

 **Kaz:** According to Genie Legend, this place was the center point of the Great Genie Coming Out Party!

 **Leah:** The Great Genie Coming Out Party?

 **Zac:** What was the Great Genie Coming Out Party?

 **Leah:** Was it anything like our world's Debutant Balls?

 **Shine pulls a Genie History Book out of thin air and reads through it saying:** Oh My Genie no! according to this chapter in the book on The Great Genie Coming Out Party, it was way more glamourous! Fancy gowns,glittering jewellery,fancy food and drinks, dancing the whole night away with a considerate gentleman of a male genie! 

 **Kaz continues reading saying:**  According to this chapter, the The Great Genie Coming Out Party was a Graduation Party for four young yet very powerful Genies who had finished their training. It was a way of saying 'Look at who has finished their schooling four years early and at the top of their classes! Look who has accepted Apprenticeships at the most Prestigeous Palaces in Zaharamay Falls and beyond! Our two sons and our two daughters!'

 **Shine:**  The Palace is still standing as there was a ball going on at the time. The rules for the girls were extremely strict,they had to wear their matching dresses in their own original Genie in Training Colors of light pink and light green complete with long gloves ending just below their shoulders.

 **Shimmer:** WOW! That sounds so so SO elegant! I want to wear an elegant ball gown with a tiara and gloves and fancy dance shoes! This book also says that there was a ball going on at the time.

 **Leah:** Yeah I bet it was a beautiful time and a blast to dance the night away in a fancy gown dripping with sparkling jewllery and fancy shoes.

 **Voice from above:** Oh sure it was a total and absolut blast just  _STANDING_ infront of a throne. If you young Genies would stop reading those trash books and get your heads out of the clouds, you'd realize ROYALTY DOES NOT DANCE AT BALLS! THEY POLITELY REFUSE! Oh and what was it you said earlier about just wearing a dress? Yeah no, there's a whole layer of clothing under those dresses or did you skip out on that History Class Lesson with an implusively granted wish? 

 **Male voice:** Oh we're sorry have you not _learned_ Wish Granting Restraint yet? Funny, I thought it was the very  _FIRST_ lesson  _EVERY_ Genie In Training Learned. How to restrain yourself from frivolously granting wishes without asking if that's what their person  _really_ wants before wasting their wishes.

 **Kaz:** Who-who's there?! 

 **Leah:** Yeah show yourselves!

 **Starshine descends from above the trees with Tobias and Crescent and says:** That would be me. 

 **Tobias:** We're the ones who popped your daydreaming bubbles because we know what  _really_ happened here that night and it was no blooming party.

 **Crescent:** Oh Great Stars no. Not if you think being terrified out of your mind is a party then I give up.

 **Shimmer:** Oh we know it was a scary time, it's the time  _before_ everything went down hill! The party must have been so so SO wonderful.

 **Tobias:** No not really. Not to our relatons anyways. To them it was just another ball they were required to attend in itchy,stiffly starched,tightly laced dresses and suits that were hot and itchy and very uncomfortable along with dress shoes that pinched leaving blisters on their feet but as they once said  **"Royalty sacrifices comfort and puts on a brave face so that their subjects never suspsect they are uncomfortable.'** Utter rubbish I say but then, those were the times.

 **Melody recites what she had been forced to memorize for years saying:** Princes and Princesses weren't allowed to dance with anyone unless their dance partners were carefully hand selected by Security. Other than that,they stood infront of their thrones with fake smiles on their faces all night and well into the next day watching as everyone else ate,drank,danced and chatted with eachother. They are not allowed to converse with anyone, when asked to dance they simply replied  **'Thank you for asking,but I do not dance.'** Believe me, it's no fun watching others freely and unstructuredly dancing,eating,drinking,laughing and conversing with the person next to them without having to call upon appropriate topics memorized  _days_ before the ball takes place ranging from the weather,your dress,my dress and upcoming events like engagements,marriages,births,deaths and coronations and announcements like Their Royal Highnesses Prince and Princess so and so will be starting Royal Academy soon or Their Royal Highnesses have finished their time at Royal Academy and have graduated wtih top honors. Top honors bought by daddy.  _Terribly_ boring topics and if you strayed from the approved list of conversation topics, you heard a very clear  _AHEM!_ come from behind you out of the mouth of your tutor. You were then pulled aside and asked  **'Your highness,what are the _approved_ topics you may speak about?'** You were expected to say  **"Politics,Fashion,Weather,Upcoming Events and Important Announcements'** then you were sent  _back_ out to the party.

 **Leah:** You sound like a walking talking Encyclopedia on Royal Ball Etiquette!

 **Melody heaves a sigh saying:** I know I know. 

 **Starlight:** You'll have to forgive Melody. There's a reason she knows so much about Royalty and it has to do with her absolute love of learning. You see she's just getting over being sick so she spent a ton of time in bed reading her books and soaking up interesting information. 

 **Kaz notices the lack of Genie Bracelets on the older Genies arms and says:** None of you are wearing Genie Bracelets! Why is that?

 **Tobias heaves a sigh and says:** We haven't been  _granted_ Genie Bracelets yet. We don't get our bracelets or Jewlery until we graduate from Genie Training Academy and that's not for another four years if we're lucky.  **(Sees the looks on Shimmer,Shine,Kaz,Zac and Leah's faces and says)** Joking! I'm kidding! We have them, it's just that right now, they're being lengthened. It's what happens when the wrong wrist measurements are sent out not to mention that the Gems were all wrong.

 **Meldoy:** Speak for yourself Tobias, I have a nasty rash under these bandages. It's incredibly itchy and sensitive right now so I can't wear my bracelets until the rash heals and the medicated bandages come off. 

 **Crescent:** Mine cracked between the gems so they're being fixed right now, Tobias's are being remade because the wrong sizes were written down and submitted and Starshine's bracelets, that's a mystery in of itself.

 **Shine:** What do you mean a mystery?

 **Starshine:** He means no one knows where they went. You see I took them off because I had the same rash Melody has on her wrists and put them in their custom made case but when I went to get them and put them back on after the rash was gone, the case wasn't in the drawer of my night stand.

 


End file.
